Key of Life
by W i s h o n W i n g
Summary: Observarla era un deleite para mis ojos,nunca me podría cansar de mirarla..-Onii-sama…-dijo con alegría.Sonreí.Así debería llamarme a mí,no a Él.Ese brillo en sus ojos debería provocarlo sólamente yo,no Él.¿Cómo soportar ser tan solo un espectador?CAP3UP
1. Capitulo 1: El espectador

**Disclaimer: N****i Vampire Knight, ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que, son obra de la gran autora **_**Matsuri Hino-dono**_**. Sólo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucros. **

**__________**** •**** __________****Key of Life.**  
(La Llave de la Vida)

Capitulo 1: El **espectador**.

Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, los he usado para observarte. Desde el brillante día hasta la oscura noche. Tan solo soy un espectador que observa el espectáculo de tu dulce existencia.

Te puedo describir de memoria. No hay nada que de ti no conozca. Eres perfecta en todos los sentidos; tan hermosa como la nieve, delicada y que trae deslumbre a cualquier par de ojos. Tu sonrisa me transmite toda tu felicidad, aún cuando me encuentro deprimido por el hecho de que no soy nadie en tu mundo.

A pesar de todo, si puedo seguir observándote como hasta ahora estoy bien. Aunque no se cuánto más pueda seguir así; ya casi no controlo mis ganas desesperadas de asesinar a aquél que siempre está junto a ti ocupando mi lugar.  
Los celos me consumen poco a poco, sin dejarme pensar en nada más… Sin embargo, Él no te conoce, no sabe nada de ti, aunque pasó años contigo. No hay nadie que sepa más sobre ti que yo.

Me pregunto si ya te haz enamorado de él, que pasaría si yo apareciera en tu vida, si tu corazón aún puede recordarme, si me mirarías con esos ojos tan radiantes como los rayos del sol de verano, si puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que tú -mi única razón de vivir- no me ama.

Algunos podrían decir que soy un acosador, pero no. Porque yo te conozco, supe desde el principio quien eras. Fui una parte muy importante en tu vida, aún lo soy –aunque no estés conciente de ello- .  
No soy un desconocido que empezó a asecharte sin una razón cuerda mientras que no te dabas cuenta. ¡No!.  
No es que no quiera acercarme a ti por cobardía, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo debes estar.

De seguro Él ya sabe que estoy pendiente de ti, que hace tiempo te encontré y desde ese momento no he dejado de estar donde estés sin que me notes.

Pero eres muy cruel Yuki. Le brindas todo tu amor a alguien que es indiferente ante ti, que esconde sus sentimientos, y lo único que puede hacer es protegerte, mas, no brindarte su completo amor por miedo a que le falles.

Si estuvieras enamorada de mí, no te heriría nunca, te amaría siempre sin descanso, te estrecharía en mis brazos para protegerte de este horrible mundo, estaría escuchando todo lo que dices atentamente sin perderme ni del más mínimo detalle, a mi lado nunca llorarías por ninguna causa ya que yo no permitiría que absolutamente nada te dañe, te besaría con dulzura y emoción todos los días como si fuera la primera vez, daría hasta mi vida por ti… Si tan sólo, Yuuki, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

-

-

-

-  
**___________ • __________****O****hayo minna! xD.****  
****Estuvo un poco bastante corto el capitulo, intenté que no pareciera un prólogo, ya que en este caso no quería hacer uno, además de que agregué datos importantes como para ser un prólogo, también se ve todo más detallado.****Sí, es un AU, pero no quiero hacer un OoC de ningún personaje. Aún tengo dudas de si hice un poco de OoC de Kaname en este capi, si así lo creen, por favor avísenme. Acepto toda critica mientras sea constructiva, y no grosera. También, cualquier duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea, díganme. ****  
****Espero que les haya gustado el capi, sino veánse tranquilos de comentar lo qe sientan a mi no me enfada ^_^.****La verdad es que hice el fic en principio porque no hay muchos fics de VK, y me parece muy triste eso, ya que es una serie espectacular. Espero que siga habiendo autores, y qe se animen otro para publicar fics sobre ésta gran anime/manga.****  
**

**VK RULZ!****R&R ^.^****  
****Taiyou *****  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Sueño de Invierno

Key of Life~

_**Capitulo 2**__: __Winter Sleep __  
_

_*** * * **_

La nieve caía con gracia sobre mi nariz. Es tan simple: Siempre sé lo que hace y cómo. Solo no sé con certeza cuando me deslumbrara con su suave consistencia y dónde aparecerá.  
Este manto blanco cubre toda la ciudad, el día de hoy. Trae consigo miles de memorias que no logro borrar.

Sin darme cuenta, me hallo nuevamente en un profundo mar de recuerdos. Un hombre que mira atrás no dejará de tropezarse jamás. Así que olvido mis tortuosos pensamientos.  
A causa de mi gran confidente, no pude dirigirme a clases o siquiera ir a un lugar que conlleve más de tres pasos. Escasa es mi preocupación acerca de estas nuevas circunstancias aunque realmente no desearía tener un accidente y no volver a ver Yuuki. ¡Que muerte más espantosa!

Al sentir el frío calar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, solo una idea pudo cruzarse por mi mente: marchar por la entrada hacia el recinto de mis familiares.  
Hecho aquello, me recuesto instantáneamente en uno de los sofás, captando a la vez, la atención de los presentes. Dejando de lado que todos se sorprendieron ante tal acto, me gustaría luego de tantos años, sentir el calor de mi amada familia. Poder perderme en los grandes brazos de mi padre, sentir las suaves manos de mi madre despeinando cariñosamente mis cabellos, sentir el cálido perfume de un hogar.  
Las imágenes de mi niñez parecen luchar por aparecer primero. Mi mente, nuevamente colapsa con tantos sentimientos.  
Tranquilamente, una lágrima podría deslizarse de mi ojo... Solo que nada lo permite. Ni la situación, ni mi orgullo, ni quienes me rodean.

Seguía siendo de día, no sé con exactitud la hora. Solamente se que las opciones de entretenerme eran nulas. Los medios de comunicación no funcionaban, charlar con alguien estaba más que descartado, divertirme en algún tipo de juego infantil no era mi estilo, ver albumes de fotos me daba sueño, en definitiva, era irremediable. Todo me indicaba que...

-¡Kaname-kun!- Siempre alguien debía interrumpir mis pensamientos y mi tía nunca perdía la oportunidad.

-...Dime- pedí cortésmente a uno de mis únicos familiares cercanos, de momento. No podía comportarme indebidamente ya que esta mansión le pertenecía y yo solo vivía allí de temporalmente. Mi verdadero hogar se encontraba al rededor de diez pasos hacia el frente de aquí, también era una mansión pero actualmente estaba deshabitada y yo no le veía sentido vivir allí. Si aún estando en otra residencia mis memorias parecían recientes, volver a esa casa sería como un suicido...  
A causa de eso, desde mis doce años hasta mis dieciséis años de edad he vivido con mis tíos. Posteriormente vivíamos en otra ciudad pero hace unos años volvimos a esta mansión por razones que desconozco y que pronto descubriré con la ayuda de alguien más.  
Más allá de todo forma de creencia del destino, coincidencia, suerte, o maldición, vivo paralelo a la casa mi única existencia, ella.

Podría decir que este reencuentro se debe al destino si es que creyera que él existe.  
Tampoco es una coincidencia ya que yo solía ser parte del vecindario.  
Dudo que sea suerte, porque sea cual sea la razón que mis parientes hayan decido regresar a esta ciudad no debe ser para que "Kaname se sienta cómodo".  
Tal vez sea una maldición, aunque ver nuevamente a Yuuki no es para nada detestable.  
No sé como describir el hecho de que haya vuelto a mi antiguo lugar de nacimiento; por ahora todo aconteció calmadamente. Sin embargo, todo lo que proviene de mi familia, Kuran, no es exactamente algo agradable. A menos de que se considere a mis padres, los únicos que pudieron desheredar la maldad de esta familia.

Al parecer comencé a dejar que mi mente abandone momentáneamente la realidad ya que mi tía me esta dando palmadas para que reaccione, acción sumamente irritante.

-Lo siento. Comencé a marearme-mentí, posando una mano sobre mi cabeza y la otra apoyándome sobre la pared, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos.

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño. Debe ser por la nieve...- dijo brindándome una sonrisa. Luego sucedió algo que no tenía en mente. Se acerco lentamente y me estrechó contra sus brazos.  
No era como uno de los abrazos que mi madre me daba cuando me despertaba, este no tenía tal calidez y sentimiento. Este era totalmente diferente, tenía una mezcla de compasión junto con cariño y tristeza, este ultimo lo pudo percibir al sentir el suspiro de mi tía.  
Ella quizá, aún no tenga el corazón lleno del veneno Kuran. Todavía tiene su propio contraveneno. En ciertos rasgos se asemeja a mi querida madre aunque definitivamente nunca podría tomar su lugar  
Me uno a su suspiro y pronunció:

-¿Qué deseabas tía?- pregunte soltando un poco su agarre para mirarle al rostro. Abrazarnos tanto sería un gran problema si algún miembro de mi familia nos viera. Ella no era mi tía sanguínea, solo había sido una de las amentes de mi tío, lo peculiar era que desde que tengo memoria ha vivido con nosotros. Y mi tío no permenace ni medio mes con una mujer. Los secretos de mi clan parecen nunca acabar.

-Siempre tan cordial Kaname-kun. Quería preguntarte si me acompañarías a hablar a la casa de Kaien-san- sonrió nuevamente. Esa propuesta tenia un claro Si de respuesta. Mas, creo que el corazón de mi tía tiene demasiada bondad o es que no entiende absolutamente nada.

-¿Te parece ideal que vayas? y además ¿Conmigo?-cuestione enarcando una ceja. Si Kaien le viera e incluso a mí, nos terminaría asesinando...

-No te preocupes por eso Kaname-kun, eso ya es problema solucionado. Además hace unos días hable con él y me dijo que fuera a tomar té y que te llevara conmigo así hablamos de tu rendimiento escolar. No te olvides que él es el rector de tu colegio, así que no habrá problema alguno- contesto sonriendo ampliamente mientras me tiraba de una mejilla. Realmente disfruta molestarme.

-Tengo mis dudas...- Discutir con Kaien era lo último que quería hacer. Preferiría soportar a mi tía tirando de mis mejillas toda mi vida.

-Kaien no nos guarda remordimiento, así que no lo hagas tú; Verás a Yuuki-chan si me acompañas, Kaname-chin- dijo dándome un codazo en el hombro. Si había algo que odiase más que sentir mis mejillas doler era que le agregara ese ridiculo sufijo a mi nombre.

_*** * ***_

La nieve nuevamente rozaba mi nariz y todo mi rostro. Mis ojos únicamente miraban un objeto que en ese instante tenía un profundo significado: La puerta.  
Nunca una puerta me provoco tantos sentimientos a la vez. Expectación, amor, nervios, enfado, dolor, confusión, impotencia, pero sobre todas las cosas: Locura, me sentía desquiciado.

-Deberías presionar el timbre- inquirí, girando mis ojos hacia donde ella se encontraba, sin siquiera moverme.

-¡Ya lo hice! Si me lo pedís de nuevo voy a entrar yo sola - respondió enfadándose. No sin clavarme su dedo índice en medio de la frente. A veces mi tía podía ser muy infantil, a diferencia de mí, que jamás haría algo así.

Espero que mi tío le regañe cuando se entere que visitamos a Kaien y que me llevo con ella. Eso si va a ser una gran discución y por primera vez, me alegraré por algo que mi tío hace.

Y he de darle la razón a mi "amado" tío, porque en su lugar yo me enfadaría si mi novia hablase despreocupadamente con el enemigo de la familia. Y más si me entero por boca de otro, y peor aún de mi sobrino. Me alivia no ser él ni acercarme a serlo.

Al entrar en la casa de Yuuki las cosas sucederán de esta manera: Nos abrirá Yuuki ya que Kaien siempre está ocupado, luego Yuuki nos prepara el té para ayudar como a ella siempre le ha gustado, a continuación aparece Kaien con Zero, nos sentamos todos, al rato viene Yuuki con el té. Me olvidaba de decir algo irrelevante pero con gracia, la mirada furiosa de Zero posada en mí. Y en medio de cada comentario de los presentes, las acotaciones de mi tía acerca de lo gracioso que era de niño mientras me lastima mis mejillas y me toma la nariz. Yo sin poder hacer nada porque ella se sentó a lado mío, y si intento detenerle ella lo volvería a intentar una y otra vez.

En resumen un momento desastroso que debo aceptar para estar una hora con mi adorable Yuuki...

El viento chocaba contra mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban llorosos debido a la ventisca que había. Mi piel podría confundirse fácilmente con el blanco de la nieve.

-¡Buenos Días!- se oyó una exclamación que provenía de esos finos labios con un color carmín suave. Una nueva facción se plasmo en su bello rostro, una sonrisa perfecta en compose con esos ojos oscuros que te invitaban a perderte en ellos y no dejar a nadie más que entre. La punta de sus cabellos se movía al compás del viento, sin si quiera despeinar esa cabellera. Sus frágiles manos se posaban en esa antigua puerta.

Como siempre alguien tuvo que interrumpir mis pensamientos... Me encontré sorprendido al darme cuenta que era yo mismo quien los cortaba como si se tratase se hilos.  
Tal vez el estar en ayuna, el estar desacostumbrado a extremas temperaturas, el estar deprimido, y el hecho de hallarme nervioso por ella, provoco algo extraño en mi.

De pronto algo que jamás hubiera estado en mis planes sucedió: Mi cuerpo entero yacía en la fría nieve.  
Y todo se volvió un...  
**Sueño de invierno~**

_*** * *  
**_

* * *

*

* * *

·

_**S**_**iento haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Sé que debí haber escrito muchisimo más en recompensa de rodo el tiempo transcurrido pero ahora actualizare más seguido. Mis circunstancias no me permitieron seguir con el fic, ahora tampoco XD pero veré como me las arreglo, se que eso no es excusa pero creanme que también intente poner la continuación pero no hallaba modo de hacerlo... Como sea, lo siento mucho y espero que me den sus opiniones, estoy intentando no hacer nada de OOC pero me cuesta porque hace mucho que termine de ver VK y el manga ya lo deje fufu...  
Gracias por leer FFReaders :3  
Soul  
**


	3. Capitulo 3: El sueño Perfecto

__

**Key of Life~**

_**Capitulo 3**__: __The Perfect Dream ~ __El Sueño Perfecto_

**N**o comprendía del todo donde me encontraba hasta que froté ligeramente mis cansados ojos. Estaba en un gran bosque iluminado cálidamente con el sol del atardecer. Las hojas anaranjadas indicaban la llegada del invierno hacia este  
bello lugar. Miles de estas caían pacificamente por el camino empedrado. Tan rápido como en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, los arboles comenzaron a ganar altura y llegaron a obstaculizar la luz que había. Y todo se volvió oscuro. No había sonido alguno hasta que oí un disparo, seguido un dolor punsante que me impedía mantenerme en pie.  
En ese momento mi cuerpo parecía pesar lo mismo que una pluma e inconcientemente caí sobre unos brazos. Y poco a poco el Sol volvió a aparecer.

Reconocí inmediatamente a la persona que tenía un arma... Era mi tío.  
Los brazos que aún me sostenían firmemente eran de una mujer que mojaba mi rostro con sus lágrimas saladas y sus largos cabellos cubrían mis ojos.  
Lo único que escuche fue una voz que decía: "Nunca te olvidaré". Efectivamente, ella era Yuuki.  
Quise saber que sucedió luego sin embargo una mano congelada sobre mi frente me despertó alterado. Me levanté aterrado para descubrir que yacía sentado en el sillón de la casa de Yuuki, con ella mirándome sorprendidamente, con mi respiración irregular y una jaqueca extrema.  
Mi tía se adelantó a mis pensamientos incoherentes y me explicó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Me sentía tan perdido que no entendía aún cómo llegué hasta la casa del señor Cross.

—¡Kaname-chin!— vociferó con una voz estridente mientras me apretujaba entre sus brazos. Mi irritación parecía aumentar conforme las horas transcurrían.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, los sucesos se agolparon en mi cabeza y recordé horrorizado lo que me había sucedido.  
—¡Que alivio que ya despertaste!— dirigí mis ojos hacia la única persona que aceleraba mi corazón. Sin más ni menos, Yuuki sostenía una de mis manos mientras suspiraba. Mis ojos se clavaron instintivamente en ella. No pude evitar sentir alegría observando que al menos podía ocupar un poco sus pensamientos.  
A pesar de eso, si hubiera sabido que algo como esto sucedería nunca, nunca y nunca hubiera puesto un pie en este resinto. Experimentar semejante humillación y debilidad... Me enfurecía de tan solo pensarlo.

—Ya es hora de irnos Kaname-chin. Tu tío debe de estar preocupado ¿no crees?— dijo mi tía incitándome a empezar a poner los pies sobre la tierra.  
Eso era más que excusa porque mi tío no se preocuparía, más bien se enfadaría ya que ví por las ventanas que se estaba poniendo el Sol.  
Más allá de todo lo sucedido en este gran día, había una idea que no me podía quitar de la cabeza: irme de aquí inmediatamente.

La familia Cross nos acompañó hacia la salida que era la misma que la entrada. Luego de que mi tía se despidiese apropiadamente me ví obligado a dar unas sinceras disculpas por haberme desmayado en plena entrada.

—Siento causarle problemas Cross-san. No volverá a ocurrir— incliné ligeramene mi cabeza en señal de respeto. Si no fuera porque no soy propenso a sonrojarme de la vergüenza, en esos momentos estaría color carmín.  
Kaien rió estruéndosamente -como solía hacer- y me despidió estrechando mi mano diciendo "No te preocupes Kaname-kun. En recompensa ven otro día ¡¿si?" Respuesta a la que no me pude negar y contesté afirmando.  
No fuí muy honesto. No volveré a esta mansión en un largo tiempo o hasta que pueda borrar mi memoria.

La noche ya se había hecho presente hace unas horas atrás. Se podía visualizar una clara y bella luna con estrellas adornando su al rededor. Un panorama agradable a la vista. Mis brazos apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón sentían la fría brisa.  
Me reí despreocupado al recordar ciertos acontecimientos hace a penas unos minutos atrás.  
Cuando estaba llendo en dirrección a mi habitación escuché voces provenientes de la Biblioteca. Comenzaron a oírse gritos así que con molestía me acerqué para ver que era lo que sucedía. Abrí lentamente la puerta. Eran mis tíos sin duda alguna discutiendo en el balcón. En la habitación no había luces encendidas. Ellos estaban en el balcón donde la luz de la Luna era suficiente.

__

_—¿Te parece qué fue apropiado visitar a Cross? Deberías saber a estas altura cual es tu posición y acatar las ordenes de la misma manera que lo hacía Yuuri ...— un sonoro ruido se oyó en toda la sala. La mano de mi tía chocó ágilmente sobre la mejilla de mi tio. Contener la risa fue algo demasiado dificil para mí._

_—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Rido? No vuelvas a pronunciar con tu sucia lengua el intachable nombre de Yuuri porque no te lo voy a permitir. Si permanezco en esta maldita casa es solo por el bien de Kaname— espetó con furia._  
_Al oír eso fue como si mi mente de repente se quedara en pausa. Esas palabras me dejaron paralizado. Nunca hubiera creído que mi tía se sacraficaría a tal extremo de permacer con mi tío por mi beneficio._  
_Siempre me había parecido muy extraño que ella, tan joven e infantil estuviera por tantos años a lado de un ser tan despiadado como mi tío Rido con quien no compartía nada en común._  
_Al final siempre acababa envolviendo a las personas en mis problemas personales. Tal vez debería considerar mejor mis acciones o trazar nuevos objetivos._  
_Luego de lo sucedido, mi tío giró su rostro hacía el costado con suma indignación. Apretando sus puños ferozmente._

_Sin mover su cabeza gritó: __—¡_Kaname no necesita de una inútil e irresponsable mujer como tu para que lo haga más idiota aún. Olvídate de vivir aquí Takara!_—_ antes de marcharse me dirgí hacia él y decidí intervinir en esta discusión.

_—Yo no voy darle la libertad a ninguno de los miembros de esta familia de retirarse sin mi consentimiento. Así que Takara-san se quedará aquí hasta el tiempo que yo considere oportuno— pronuncié lentamente cada palabra con gran arrogancia._  
_Mi tio me miró con una mirada bestial y su rostro furioso fue reemplazado por sorpresa, enfado incontrolable e impotencia porque sabía que era cierto. Sus dientes crujieron. Sus ojos clavados en mi reflejaban odio. Pero no se oyó ni una sola palabra en contra._

_Una lágrima. Dos lagrimas. Tres lágrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus ojos. Hubiera seguido contándolas una por una, pero eran demasiadas. La luna las convertía en destellos de la noche. El suelo se volvería de sal si ella seguía llorando. Takara se conmovía muy fácil y de la misma manera se entristecía._  
_Corrió hacía mí y me abrazó fuertemente. A diferencia de otras veces yo la sujeté de la misma manera. Esta vez reflejaba cariño y tristeza._  
_Los ojos de mi tío me observaban con recelo y con su boca hacía un mueca de desagrado. Algo de suma irrelevancia._  
_La ambición de Rido por ganar poder lo cegaba de tal manera que perdría los escrúpulos._  
_Aunque él tenía su propia estrategia en su juego yo siempre hacía "Hacke Mate" cuando creía estar jugando solitario. Inesperadamente aparecía como contricante y le ganaba._  
_El objetivo del juego siempre es ganar, pero en este, el objetivo es otro... Destruir al contricante._

**P**or otro lado, parecía absurdo como la noche me relajaba y me transportaba a otro lugar cuando cerraba los ojos. Quizá la paz del anochecer era lo único que podía calmar mi angustiosa alma.  
Siempre encerré mi ser en un mundo en donde nadie podía entrar. Pero después reflexionaba y veía que así sólo lograría crear paredes donde no hacía falta que hubiera.  
No quise perderte Yuuki, tu existir era la salvación para mi alma divagante. Sin ti el oxígeno para mí no existía.  
Hasta la pesadilla más osucra jamás soñada podría hacerse realidad. Pero si tú estas en ella podría tranquilamente cerrar mis ojos y convertir la realidad en...

El sueño perfecto~

*

**H**ola! Honestamente no pondré excusas sino que lo diré directamente: No tenía ganas ni inspiración. ¿Por qué? Porque sinceramente no ví mucho reviews así que creí que mi historia no era realmente buena pero vi gente que me agregaba mi historia como favorito o algo así, por lo tanto no entendí muy bien. Como sea, la inspiración nunca llegaba y borré y escribí miles de veces el capitulo. Como verán no ocurrió nada emocionante. Pero así es la vida (?). Quise agregar espacios, centrar, poner linea horizontal en la edición pero el editor me rechaza los cambios y ya me malhumoró!. En fin, el prxóximo capitulo será muchísimo mejor aunque ni idea de que tratará lol. ´Gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer. Mi seriedad es extrema, hoy.

___**("¡Si No leen lo que sigue a continuación No me haré cargo en un futuro de los Malentendidos que surjan con respecto al fic!")  
****Género del Fic: **Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Family, Friendship.  
**-chin: **Sufijo utilizado para demostrar cariño, algo así como -chan.  
**Takara:** Significa tesoro, joya. Es un OC (Original Character, Personaje Original) En otras palabras, un personaje creado por mí.  
**AU:** Me olvidé mencionar que este fic es un AU (Alternative Universe, Universo alterno). Un mundo totalmente diferente al de la trama original del manga/anime de Vampire Knight.  
**Letra en **__cursiva_: Se rfieren a acontecimientos que sucedieron en el pasado o que simplemente no suceden en el presente. Sería una especie de la tan conocida frase "Flash Back" que me ahorro usar.**  
Quejas, dudas, recomendaciones: **Por review o PM. Como deseen.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.


End file.
